


Quatre cicatrices dans mon coeur

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Port-Réal, 2019. Sansa Stark attend dans une chambre d'hôpital que Margaery, victime de l'attentat du Septuaire, se réveille. Cigarette à la main, la rousse s'interroge. Que faire alors que leurs vies venaient d'être bouleversées à jamais ? Mais elles s'aimaient - cela devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Qu'elles pourraient survivre à tout, par exemple.





	1. Elle attend

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit modern UA en quatre parties. J'espère toutefois qu'il reprendra suffisamment l'univers du livre, je préfère toujours les modern UA où l'on retrouve des éléments de l'univers original que lorsqu'il n'y a strictement aucun lien...  
Ce premier chapitre répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :  
\- Compétition de drabble : Sansa x Margaery (nombre de mot du drabble : 565)  
\- Collection restreinte : pas de dialogue  
\- Collectionner les Pop (Jack Skellington) : écrire sur un personnage qui n'a plus la même apparence qu'au début

Elle sort une cigarette du paquet qu'elle gardait caché dans son sac. Mais elle ne l'allume pas – elle ne peut pas. Pas ici. Elle se contente simplement de garder le petit objet entre ses doigts fatigués et dont les ongles sont rongés par l'angoisse. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce petit geste habituel la rassure. Peut-être parce qu'il lui donne l'impression que rien n'a véritablement changé.

Ce qui est faux, bien évidement.

Si rien n'avait changé, elle ne serait pas ici, à attendre jour après jour dans une chambre d'hôpital froide et impersonnelle.

Si rien n'avait changé, _elle_ ne serait pas ici, allongée jour après jour dans un lit d'hôpital froid et impersonnel.

Une infirmière rentre dans la pièce et lui demande de ranger sa cigarette. Elle s'exécute sans chercher à lui expliquer qu'elle ne compte pas l'allumer – _comme si elle allait prendre le risque de la blesser d'avantage_. Non, Sansa obtempère docilement. Elle n'a plus la force de se révolter.

Elle s'était révoltée pourtant. Au début. Quand elle en avait encore la force. Elle s'était révoltée, elle avait protesté quand les journalistes avaient annoncé qu'un attentat venait de se produire au Septuaire de Baelor. Elle avait refusé d'écouter ce que le monde - ce que son propre cerveau - voulait lui faire croire.

_Margaery n'y était pas. _

_Elle y était. Son frère se faisait baptiser aujourd'hui. _

_Elle n'y était pas. Ou si elle y était, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir._

Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient si fort et si vite dans son esprit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les démêler. Il ne se dégageait de cet entrelac paniqué qu'un sentiment d'angoisse sourde qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Son esprit se fixa finalement sur une seule idée : _Margaery s'en est sortie. Il ne peut pas en être autrement_.

Oui, après avoir perdu ses parents et son frère ainé, Sansa refusait de croire que la vie allait lui prendre également sa petite-amie.

Mais il fallait croire que la vie n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à s'acharner sur une seule et même personne. Car Margaery était bel et bien dans le Septuaire lorsque l'explosion s'était produite. Et si elle était toujours vivante, elle ne s'en était pas sortie pour autant, car cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la Tyrell était plongée dans un coma dont elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

_Et quand bien même se réveillerais-t-elle ?_ se surprenait à penser honteusement Sansa. _Plus rien ne serait comme avant._

Les Mestres avaient été formels. Margaery ne pourrait plus jamais marcher.

Et c'était sans compter son visage. Son visage, d'ordinaire si beau, si jovial, si _vivant_ – qui n'était maintenant qu'entrelacs de chairs brûlées.

**.**

Oui, Sansa n'a plus la force de se révolter maintenant. Alors elle range sa cigarette non allumée dans son sac, et regarde l'infirmière essayer de maintenir sa petite-amie en vie. Et elle s'empresse de la ressortir dès que celle-ci quitte la pièce.

Cigarette à la main, elle attend. _Un signe ? la justice ? qu'une marraine la bonne fée arrive et lui rende sa vie telle qu'elle était deux semaines plus tôt ?_ Elle ne sait pas exactement quoi. Mais elle attend.

C'est lorsqu'un mouvement faible se fait sentir sur le lit qu'elle a sa réponse. Elle attend Margaery tout simplement. Et lorsque la nordienne lui dit doucement bonjour et que celle-ci lui fait un sourire par-delà sa peau calcinée en réponse, Sansa comprends alors que si leur vie allait être différente maintenant, certaines choses resteraient les mêmes. A commencer son amour pour Margaery.


	2. Elle pleure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la deuxième partie, qui est en fait plus triste que ce que j'avais en tête en pensant à cette histoire. Cela ne se ressentira peut-être pas à la lecture, mais j'ai été émue en écrivant (rassurez vous, il n'y a rien de dramatique). Allez, bonne lecture !

Elle ramasse l'assiette que Margaery a fait tomber. Elle évite de jurer lorsqu'un des morceaux de porcelaine lui entaille le pouce. Elle ne veut pas jurer devant Margaery. Elle ne veut pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle lui reproche quelque chose. Ce qui n'est pas le cas – elle ne lui reproche rien. Ou peut-être que si. Elle ne sait pas.

Elle ne sait plus.

Elle sait simplement que le sol est tâché de purée et de son sang.

Margaery lui demande si elle va bien d'une pression interrogatrice sur son épaule. Sansa la rassure – _oui elle va bien. Elle ne s'est pas blessée profondément. Et oui elle va nettoyer ça. Oui, Margaery n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Elle s'occupe de tout._

Enfin non, elle ne s'occupe pas de tout. Talisa Maegyr (non Stark. Talisa Stark. Sansa a toujours du mal à croire que son frère l'a épousé avant de mourir) est là aussi, pour aider. _Toutes les deux_, a-t-elle dit lorsqu'elle est venue sonner à leur porte la première fois, ordonnance de l'hôpital à la main. Certains jours, Sansa voudrait lui crier que venir pousser le fauteuil de Margaery et faire quelques prises de sang ne l'aide pas. Que quelques cachets contre la douleur ne changera à rien à l'angoisse sourde qui se saisit de la Tyrell chaque nuit. Que lui prescrire des médicaments ne lui rendra ni la santé, ni la joie de vivre.

D'autres fois, elle a seulement envie de la remercier de nettoyer pour elle la merde que produit sa petite-amie. Elle a accepté il y a longtemps le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant – ce n'est donc pas pour en avoir un en la personne de sa compagne.

Mais elle ne dira jamais rien de tout cela. Elle se contente simplement de sourire poliment à l'infirmière, lui demander distraitement comment son neveu se porte, et lui dire « à demain ».

En espérant que demain arrive.

**.**

Elle n'en est jamais sûre.

Sansa sait que Margaery a plus de raison d'elle d'être traumatisée. Elle sait que dès qu'elle ferme les yeux, la brune revoit les flammes qui ont tout arraché sur leur passage – le Septuaire, les rues environnantes, leur bonheur. Et accessoirement, la vie de quelques centaines d'innocents. Oui, Sansa sait qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur, qu'elle n'a rien vu de ses propres yeux. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être traumatisée, depuis le moment même où Varys Myr était apparu sur l'écran de sa télévision et avait ouvert la bouche. Le Maitre des chuchoteurs, comme se plaisaient à le surnommer les gens du milieu, dirigeait la plus grosse chaîne d'information et ne se montrait que pour annoncer les nouvelles les plus sombres, si bien que le pays entier avait retenu son souffle en voyant sa démarche glissante et son visage fermé.

Le pays entier, sauf Sansa. Elle avait naïvement pensé que le malheur s'était abattu sur une contrée lointaine, comme Volantis ou Braavos, où elle verserait quelques larmes silencieuses pour ces malheureux et reprendrait sa vie sans plus y penser au bout de quelques jours. Mais comme pour la punir de cet état d'esprit égoïste, le drame l'avait touché de plein fouet – dans sa ville.

Dans son cœur.

Sansa n'a pas vécu l'explosion, n'a pas vu la Mort de ses propres yeux dans l'Enfer qu'était devenu le Saint des Saints de Port-Réal, mais elle en est traumatisée. Elle en est traumatisée. Elle se répète sans cesse cette phrase – traumatisée. Quand elle pense à ce par quoi est passée sa petite-amie, elle se demande si elle est légitime à utiliser ce terme pour caractériser ses propres sentiments. Mais elle n'en voit pas d'autres. Elle a eu peur. Contrairement à Margaery qui n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle a passé huit heures à espérer pouvoir retrouver quelque chose de la Tyrell – un corps, une dent, un bracelet, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre d'être fixée sur son sort.

Elle avait passé ensuite deux semaines à attendre que celle-ci se réveille. _Elle est vivante_, avaient déclaré les médecins.

Parfois Sansa se demande s'ils ne se sont pas trompés dans leur diagnostic. Margaery ne marche plus – de cela, elle le savait. Elle s'était préparée.

Margaery n'aurait plus jamais le même physique – cela aussi, elle s'était préparée. Et puis Margaery lui avait souri, et Sansa s'était dit que les choses resteraient peut-être tout compte fait les mêmes.

Mais Margaery ne parlait plus. Et cela, Sansa ne le comprenait pas. La psychologue qui les suivaient disait que le traumatisme était si grand que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus s'exprimer, mais qu'elle finirait par le dépasser un jour et reparler. _Si elle le voulait._

Si elle le voulait. Peut-être que Sansa reprochait quelque chose à Margaery après tout. Cela faisait trois mois maintenant. Sansa avait été patiente. Elle avait changé toute sa vie pour s'adapter à la nouvelle Margaery. Elle avait tout fait pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle demandait en échange, c'était une réponse à ses questions, un petit « bonjour ». Elle ne demandait même pas deux syllabes si c'était trop pour Margaery. Elle se contenterait d'un « oui » ou d'un « non ».

Mais Margaery lui répondait toujours par un sourire.

Comme maintenant, où les doigts de Sansa pataugeaient dans la purée. Margaery s'excuse d'un sourire. Et Sansa l'accepte d'un hochement de tête.

Puis elle se lève, va dans la cuisine, allume une cigarette en se raisonnant. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Margaery évidement. Elle le sait – mais elle est fatiguée, et l'épuisement abruti sa réflexion.

Elle prend une dernière bouffée, et se rabâche _Ce n'est pas de sa faute_. Elle prépare elle aussi un sourire.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle se met à pleurer.

**.**

Elle pleure sans bruit, pour ne pas inquiéter Margaery qui l'attend toujours dans la pièce voisine, avec pour seule compagnie une assiette brisée. Alors Sansa sèche ses larmes rapidement, et retourne dans la salle à manger. Elle est à moitié assise, des traces de mascaras sur les joues, de la purée plein les mains et certainement dans les cheveux. Elle est bien loin de cette jeune femme toujours tirée à quatre épingles qu'elle était encore quatre mois plus tôt. Elle se dit qu'elle non plus, elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Mais ce n'est pas grave - parce que c'est à ce moment là que Margaery ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'attentat. Et ce n'est pas pour dire une ou deux syllabes, mais bien trois mots :

\- Je t'aime.

Elle dit cela en pleurant, et Sansa se dit que tout compte fait, elle pourra bien supporter la purée sur le sol. Puisque c'est pour elle.

Et alors qu'elle la prend dans ses bras pour pleurer avec elle, Sansa se dit également qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'épouser.


	3. Elle fredonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au cas où vous ne reconnaitriez pas, la chanson citée dans le texte est Show must go on de Queen. Vous pouvez tout à fait vous mettre la chanson en lisant.
> 
> Sinon, toujours des réponses aux défis de la Gazette pour ce chapitre :  
\- collectionner les Pop (Pop Jack) Costume : Écrire sur un personnage qui change de costume tous les jours  
\- prompt of the day : chanson  
\- défis des belles paroles : Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas, c'est parce que nous n'osons pas qu'elles sont difficiles
> 
> Merci à Anin pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent !

**The show must go on**

Le spectacle doit continuer

**The show must go on**

Le spectacle doit continuer

**Inside my heart is breaking**

A l'intérieur mon coeur est en train de se briser

**My make-up may be flaking **

Mon maquillage est peut-être en train de s'écailler

**But my smile still stays on**

Mais mon sourire reste encore

Elle entend Margaery fredonner dans leur chambre et elle sourit. Elle est heureuse d'entendre de nouveau Margaery faire du bruit. Elle sait que la Tyrell ne parle qu'en sa présence, pour lui faire plaisir. Elle répond également à Talisa, lorsqu'elle ne peut se faire comprendre que oralement. Mais elle ne fait jamais de bruit lorsqu'elle est seule et n'y est pas obligée – jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins. Sansa est donc contente de l'entendre parler pour elle-même.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de sentir son cœur se briser en entendant la chanson qu'a choisi Margaery. Elle n'a jamais eu autant l'impression qu'une chanson décrivait sa vie qu'en entendant le refrain de Show must go on.

_Le spectacle doit continuer._

Sansa se dit parfois que tout cela n'est qu'une immense comédie montée par la Vie pour rire d'elle. Elle se rappelle ensuite que la Vie n'a certainement pas grand intérêt à se pencher sur son insignifiante petite vie. Et surtout, qu'il n'y a rien de drôle dans sa vie. Qui pourrait bien s'amuser devant la vision d'elle, se débattant pour ne pas sombrer, s'accrochant bec et ongles à l'espoir qu'un jour les choses redeviendront meilleures – en vain ? Personne. Et certainement pas elle.

Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi négative. Que les choses s'améliorent peu à peu – du moins, c'est ce que lui répètent les psychologues et autres médecins. Margaery parle plus, Margaery a repris du poids, Margaery a vu sa santé revenir. Margaery va mieux, et continuera dans cette lancée.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Sansa.

Elle a l'impression de porter un masque à toute heure de sa vie. Un masque où elle sourit, et affirme avec confiance que tout s'arrange. Un masque où elle fait croire à tous qu'elle va bien – ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien évidement. Elle n'a jamais été aussi déprimée qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment, ni lors de la mort de ses parents, ni au moment de celle de Robb. Elle ne saurait pas s'expliquer – peut-être que la répétition des drames a eu raison d'elle. Peut-être est-elle simplement fatiguée de ne pas dormir à cause des hurlements de sa femme, des allers-retours incessants à l'hôpital, des flexions qu'elle doit sans cesse effectuer pour ramasser les objets que Margaery a fait tomber. Elle n'a jamais été une grande sportive de la tempe d'Arya après tout.

Ou peut-être est-elle tout simplement lassée de changer chaque jour de costume. Elle a cessé de compter dans combien de vestes différentes elle se glisse – la semaine, elle doit être l'irréprochable Sansa Stark, l'impitoyable générale des armées de terre de Westeros. Ce costume n'est pas le plus difficile à porter : munie de son manteau militaire et de ses galons, il lui suffit de réfléchir froidement aux situations qui se présentent devant elle. Consolider les frontières au Nord, gérer les bases installées à Essos... il lui suffit d'éliminer les obstacles les uns après les autres. Rien de difficile pour elle.

Du moins, tant que cela reste dans le domaine du privé.

Les choses sont plus compliquées lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte et qu'elle doit enlever son manteau militaire pour gagner celui de... Celui de nourrice ? D'infirmière ? De femme aimante qui se consacre aux fourneaux ? Elle ne sait pas bien au juste. Elle sait juste qu'elle doit porter un costume – et un poids – qui n'est pas le sien.

Puis elle se fustige mentalement de penser des horreurs pareilles. Elle a fait du poids porté par Margaery le sien le jour où elle l'a épousé.

Non – bien avant même. Et elle ne le regrette en rien.

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être épuisée.

**.**

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi lorsqu'elle s'évanouit pour la première fois. Elle tombe sans prévenir, sans s'en rendre compte, et se réveille sans que personne ne se soit aperçu de rien. Elle sait qu'elle a perdu connaissance et ne s'est pas simplement endormie à cause de la bosse qu'elle s'est faite sur le front – et qu'elle justifie à une Margaery inquiète par une chute dans les escaliers.

Elle ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis inutile. Car il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

Et par-delà ses doutes, son angoisse, son épuisement, son envie de tout envoyer valser, lui revient la voix de Freddie Mercury - qu'elle reprend en fredonnant.

Son cœur est brisé, son maquillage s'est écaillé, mais le spectacle doit continuer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'assurer, évidement.

**.**

Ce qui arrive lorsqu'elle s'évanouit pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, Margaery est devant elle lorsque cela se produit. Sansa ne se rappelle de rien, ni de son épouse faisant rouler à toute vitesse son fauteuil jusqu'au téléphone, ni des urgences arrivant en catastrophe dans leur salon, où de l'ambulance écartant les passants de son chemin tandis que son impitoyable sirène ne cesse de crier au monde _Plus Vite Plus Vite, Une vie est en jeu, Plus Vite_.

Sansa aurait presque rit lorsqu'on lui a annoncé que c'était à elle de rester allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et à Margaery d'attendre patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle ne rit pas, parce qu'elle préférerait qu'elles soient toutes les deux dans leur confortable lit double à faire l'amour jusqu'à en crever.

Elle se contente donc de parler avec son voisin de chambrée.

Lancel Lannister.

Elle déteste le voir. Non pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un Lannister et qu'ils sont pour certains en partie responsables de la mort de ses proches – elle a été après tout témoin du mariage de Jaime avec Brienne, sa formatrice. Lancel est de plus sympathique, gentil, avec un bon fond.

Si elle ne supporte pas sa vue, c'est parce qu'il est lui aussi victime de l'attentat du Septuaire, et que cela lui rappelle trop ce à quoi elle est confrontée tous les jours. Il était là-bas lorsque l'explosion s'est produite et c'est par un miracle inexpliqué qu'il s'en était sorti. Grâce aux Sept, rajoute-t-il lorsqu'il se confie à elle. Sansa elle, se contente de lui sourire poliment.

Jusqu'au jour où elle décide qu'elle s'ennuie bien trop fortement dans cette chambre – trois jours d'inactivité pour une cheffe de guerre comme elle, c'est bien trop. Elle discute alors avec le Lannister qui, pour une raison qu'elle n'explique pas complètement (les médicaments qui abrutissent ? Le besoin de parler vraiment à quelqu'un ?), finit par se confier à elle. Il était dans les souterrains du Septuaire ce jour là – et il a vu des choses.

Des choses que la police ne veut pas entendre.

Des choses que _personne_ ne veut entendre : des hommes de main de Cersei Lannister installant les explosifs.

Lancel n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de sortir complètement du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de chercher des secours ou même de débrancher ces explosifs, mais il sait ce qu'il a vu. _Il ne délire pas_, affirme-t-il à Sansa. _Elle doit le croire_.

Et elle le croit.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi la première dame a souhaité commanditer un attentat, mais elle le croit. Lancel semble rassuré lorsqu'elle lui dit. Mais son regard se charge en incrédulité lorsqu'elle lui annonce qu'elle se battra pour le prouver.

\- C'est impossible ! Ma cousine est bien trop puissante pour que l'on s'attaque à elle. Tu ne pourras jamais remonter jusqu'à elle...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas, c'est parce que nous n'osons pas qu'elles sont difficiles, réplique Sansa.

\- Ce que tu veux faire là n'est pas difficile, lui rabache Lancel. C'est tout à fait impossible.

Sûrement a-t-il raison. Mais Sansa ne l'écoute plus. Elle s'est fixée un nouvel objectif : détruire Cersei Lannister. Et elle mettra tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. Pour Margaery, pour Loras, pour Lancel. Pour elle, aussi.

Alors qu'elle est enfin autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital, talons hauts et lunettes de soleil pour seules armes apparentes, Sansa sent qu'elle s'est vêtue d'un nouveau costume : celui de la louve vengeresse bien décider à tout détruire sur son passage.

_Prend garde, Cersei. Le spectacle continue._


End file.
